1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring devices and, particularly, to a measuring device for measuring diameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules include a lens barrel and optical elements, such as lenses, optical filters, or spacers, held in the lens barrel. To ensure that the optical elements can be fittingly held in the lens barrel, the optical elements need to be precisely ground to matching diameter of the inside of the barrel, which requires the ability to efficiently take accurate measurements. However, the current use of vernier calipers, is neither convenient nor efficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measuring device, which can overcome the limitations described.